


Scarecrow

by gerardnoway



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardnoway/pseuds/gerardnoway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard can't just tell Frank he likes him. He's not brave enough. <br/>Gabe can very easily tell Mikey he likes him. He is brave enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D comment if you want. <3

You'll be fine, honey! Don't be shy, and please smile!" Linda Iero smiles over to her son at the other side of the table. First days suck, Frank thinks to himself.

"When do i not?" Frank shoves the rest of the toast in his mouth and grabs the keys, not wanting to be late. He mumbles a goodbye to his mother and he's out the door. Sitting for a mintue in the front seat of his car, he takes a deep dreath and fixes his tie. "Fucking uniforms.." he sighs. As he turns the key, Black Flag starts blaring in the speakers and he smiles.

When he gets out of the car, he sees herds of kids, girls whispering to each other and giggling. Guys with sports equitment are shoving each other and swearing. Yup, just like every other high school Frank has been to. He makes his way into the school, looking at his schedule. English first, not so bad. When he gets to his locker, he notices the guy with the locker next to him is already there.

The guy is pretty tall with really curly hair. Frank hopes to god he isn't a jerk. One of the worst things you can have is a douche as a locker neighbor. He walkes up and starts to try the combination when the guy turns around. "Hey! My name's Ray!" and just like that they click. Ray invites Frank to eat lunch with him and his friends, and Frank couldn't say no to Ray if he wanted to.

His first couple of classes go by as quickly and painlessly as first days go, and by lunch time he's pretty happy. He finds Ray, which is pretty easy because of the fro, and sits down. "Hey Frank! How has your day been?" Ray smiles. Frank smiles back, it's hard not to, and tells him about his classes. Eventually other kids, Ray's friends, start to sit down at the table. 

"Okay so let me introduce you to everyone!" Ray says once everyone has sat down. "So everyone, this is Frank, my locker buddy!" Ray laughs. "That's Bob!" he points to a kid with blonde hair "he's kind of a bitch but you'll get used to it." Bob throws a french fry at ray which hits him in the nose, but he doesn't stop smiling. "That's Mikey, who's like the coolest sophmore ever!" Ray points to the kid with glasses, who turns red and looks down. "That's Pete, Patrick, Andy, Joe" he points around the table as each person smiles and waves. "and last but not least...that's Gerard!" he points to a kid with long black hair who looks up from his book and waves. 

Everyone that Ray hangs out with is really nice, and Frank becomes friends with them really quickly. They are all talking and laughing, except Gerard, who seems very interesting in the comic book he's reading. Frank realizes he doesn't have any good comic books at home. "Hey do any of you guys know where I could get a comic book around town?" he asks to the table and Gerard looks up. "uhm..Greg's Comics. I uh go all the time." Gerard says quietly.

Everyone whips around to look at Gerard. "Woah, dude, talkative today!" Bob laughs. Gerard goes really red. Ray leans closer to Frank and whispers "Okay,I don't know how you did it man but Gerard never talks during lunch". Frank smiles to himself, and says "Well, Gerard, i don't know where Greg's Comics is, so do you mind taking me sometime?" Gerard nods immediatly and then, if possible, turns even more red.

When Gerard gets home from school, he throws himself onto his bed. "Why does life suck?" he grumbles into his pillow. "What are you talk-oh the thing with Frank at lunch?" Mikey sits down on a chair across from Gerard's bed. "nughghhh don't talk about it!" Gerard yells,muffled by the cotton. "Do you not want to take him or something? Mikey ask. Gerard sits up to face Mikey. "Are you kidding me? He's the best thing to happen to this school in forever!" Gerard screams. "Then..uhm..why are does your life suck?" Mikey asks.

"Because he is the most adorable thing ever and i'm a loser." Gerard sighs. "Well one, you're not a loser. Two, he wouldn't of asked you to take him to the comic book store if he thought you were a loser. Three, why don't you tell him you like him? Like come on Gerard, you deserve a boyfriend." Mikey tells him. "I can't just tell him i like him! He'll think I'm wierd. Or creepy!" he sighs again and throws his head back on the pillow. "Then find another way to tell him you like him.." Mikey says and goes to get a snack.

The next day at school was boring but managable. Frank is excited for lunch to see Gerard and tell him about the comic book he wants to buy. Gerard seems quiet, but Frank can tell he could get into some awesome arguments about comic books and horror movies with him. He hopes Gerard likes horror movies, they're Frank's favorite.

Lunch is awesome, again. Gerard still doesn't talk, and Frank wishes he would. He doesnt know why he's so interested in Gerard, he just is. "So, Gerard..." Frank say and Gerard looks up. "Don't think i've forgotten about that comic book store.." Frank laughs. Gerard turns red but smiles. "How about Friday after school?" Gerard asks. "Sure! I'll give you my address tomorrow so you can pick me up!" Frank smiles.

When the bell rings, Frank goes to get his stuff from his locker. When he opens the door, a white folded piece of paper falls to the ground. Frank frowns and picks it up. When he unfolds it, he sees small black writing. It says "Frank Iero, you are so beautiful - red"

oh, god.


	2. Who's red?

Gerard bites his nails nervously for about ten mintutes before Mikey finally asks whats up. "I uh..did something." Gerard says nervously and looks up at Mikey. "Oh my god Mikey i did something so stupid. I wrote a note and put in Frank's fucking locker oh my god he's gonna think I'm a stalker and a loser oh my god Mikey help!" Gerard yells at starts to bite his nails again. "What does it say?" Mikey sighs. "itmightsayhe'sbeautiful" Gerard says quickly. 

"Oh my god Gerard, did you sign your name or anything?" Mikey asks. "No, I signed it as Red. ughhh. He's gonna think the note is so creepy. He's probably not even gay" Gerard says and puts his hands over his eyes. "Calm down, Gerard. He's not gonna know it was you."

The next day, Frank practically runs into the lunch room and slams his books down on the table. "Guys. Something happened.." Frank looks nervous, like he hasn't slept. "God, what happened?" Andy speaks up from the other side of the table. "I got..this note." he pulls out the note from his pocket. The table passes around the note, each person making a different facial expression. Mikey snickers a little, Joe looks impressed, Bob whistles, and Ray looks excited. "Oh my god, Frank, someone has a crush on you!" Ray exclaims happily. When Gerard gets the note, he opens it and then quickly hands it over to Patrick.

"Do any of you guys know who "red" is?" Frank asks. Everyone shakes their heads. "It looks like guy's hand writing, Frank." Ray looks up from studying the note. "Thank god." Frank laughs and Mikey smirks to himself. "And it must have been a senior, cause they were in the senior locker hall, and didn't get, well, killed." Ray says. "Sweet, so I have a senior guy that thinks i'm beautiful." Frank smiles. "You don't think it's creepy?" Mikey asks him. "No, not at all, I think it's kind of cute. I just want to know who it is!" Frank says. Gerard kind of smiles and goes back to reading.

At the end of the day, Frank goes to his locker. As he's putting in the combo, his heart flutters. Will he get another note? Sure enough, when he opens the locker, a note falls out. Frank reaches down and opens the note. It says "Frank, from putting the last note in your locker, I learned something. You're not beautiful. You're more then that. Frank, you're 100% perfect. I love everything about you, especially your laugh. It makes my day everytime I hear it, I wish you'd do it more. - red" Frank sighs and leans against his locker. He smiles.

At lunch the next day, the table felt like a police investigation. "He said he heard your laugh, so he must be near you sometimes or in one of your classes!" Ray exlaims. "Okay, sweet." Frank says. "Why won't he say who he is?". "Frank, he's trying to be romantic. Don't ruin it." Pete laughs. "I'm not trying to ruin it, I just want to meet him to see if I love him too. " Frank sighs and takes a sip of his soda. 

"Maybe he's not saying who he is because he's afraid you'll be disappointed if you know who he is." Gerard says quietly. Frank is suprised, Gerard has rarely contributed to Frank's secret admirer conversations. "Hm, I guess I never thought of that." Frank says and smiles. "I probably wouldn't be disappointed, though." he says quietly. Gerard smiles. Frank goes to take a bite of his pizza when a mushroom falls on his Motley Crue shirt. "Oh fuck." Gerard grabs a napkin and hands it to Frank as soon as possible.

Frank grabs today's note and reads it "Wow, Frank, I didn't think you could do it. You got more perfect. I already knew how amazing you were, and now you have a good taste in music too? You're shirt's pretty awesome, not going to lie. But i'd rather see you without one." holy fuck.

"I'm a pervert" Gerard says and Mikey raises an eyebrow.

Classes couldn't go slower the next day. Frank was practically starving by the time lunch rolled around. When he got to the cafeteria, he sat down next to Gerard and giggled. "You know what day it is?" Frank says with a smile on his face. "Friday?" Gerard asks with a mouthful chicken. "No, Gerard, it's COMIC BOOK STORE DAY!" Frank screams, flailing his arms and Gerard laughs. "Oh, right, wow i've never seen a guy so excited about comics." Gerard says and Frank's mouth falls open. "Are you kidding? Comics are almost as important as horror movies!" Frank says and Gerard wonders if it was possible to fall even more in love.

When the rest of table sit down, Frank takes out the note. "So guys, what do you think about this?"


	3. Catastrophes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be really soon! Stay tuned and COMMENT! <3

"Woah.." Ray smiles. "This guy really likes you, huh?" Ray takes a bite of his chicken. Everyone passes around the note like they normally do. Bob whistles when he reads the note, again. "I guess so, it's so weird. People never have crushes on me." Frank says. Bob passes the letter to Mikey who laughs and mumbles "oh..come on" and hands the letter to Gerard. Gerard coughs.

While the group is talking Frank hears some one behind him go "Frank?" and he turns around to see a boy with chocolate brown hair and matching brown eyes standing there. "Oh hey..Brendon right?" Brendon smiles. "Yeah, that's me. I just wanted to say I really liked your oral report in English today. It was pretty awesome." Brendon looks down and moves his foot around. "Are you kidding? You had everyone practically crying. Including me, man." Frank scoffs. Brendon's smile gets wider and he laughs. "I guess we'll agree to disagree, huh? I'll catch you later!" and he walks away.

When Frank turns back around he sees the entire table had become silent and were staring at him. "Do you KNOW who that was?" Pete scream-whispers. "Uh, Brendon?" Frank whispers, confused. "That was Brendon Urie. THE Brendon Urie. The most popular senior in the school?" Joe looks suprised that Frank doesn't know. "Oh..he seems really nice, though." Frank sighs. "He probably is, but people like him just don't usually talk to people like us." Andy says, gesturing around the lunch table. 

"I think he likes you!" Ray smiles, talking about Brendon. "Um..I don't think so.." Frank laughs, embarrased. "I think he does-OH MY GOD MAYBE HE'S YOUR SECRET ADMIRER!" Ray screams, excited. "Wait, you think so?" Frank asks. "ohmygod, that would be so weird!" Andy laughs. "Would you be..like..happy if Brendon had a crush on you?" Mikey asks quietly. "Uhm..I don't know..maybe?" Frank says nervously. 

Gerard gets up quickly. "Sorry..but uhm..Brendon is dating that Ross kid. So it's probably not him. Sorry Frank." he says and picks up his books. "I'm gonna go to the library. A lot of work, y'know?" and he leaves. "Bye, Gee" Mikey says. 

"Well I guess that rules out Urie." Ray says sadly. "I thought we actually figured it out." He grabs the note to study it more. "It's no big deal, I don't mind that it's not Brendon." Frank smiles and eats more french fries. 

The bell rings, ending the first week at Frank's new high school. Suprisingly, he really likes it here. He rushes to his locker and yet again, a note falls out. It reads "I'm going to stop writing you notes, Frank. You would never like a guy like me, so why bother? p.s. you're still perfect - red"

Frank is more upset then he expected to be.

Gerard screams into his pillow. He hates life.

When Frank gets home, he wallks into the living room and sees his mom sitting on the couch. "Hey, mom, I'm going to a comic book store with my friend in a little while." He says and then she turns to face him, and he notices she's been crying.

"Frankie, your grandfather, he passed away. I'm so sorry." she runs up and hugs him. Frank's grandfather was his inspiration. He meant the world to Frank and his family. He hugs his mom, but pulls away. He doesn't want to cry in front of her, so he goes into his room.

"Come on frank, you're seventeen years old, stop crying." Frank mumbles to himself, but it doesn't work. He curls up under the blankets on his bed and pretends the world doesn't exist. 

There's a knock on Frank's door a while later, and then it opens. "Frankie, I know you might not want to come down but there's a boy here to see you.." his mom says quietly. Oh fuck, Frank forgot all about the comic book store. "Can you send him up?" Frank asks. "Sure thing, dear." and he hears the door shut.

"I'm so sorry about your grandfather, Frank." Gerard says as soon as he gets into the Frank's room. "I'm guessing your not feeling like going to the store anymore, huh?" he says as he shuts the door. "I'm so sorry, when I heard the news I completely forgot. I didn't mean to ruin the plans." Frank sighs, feeling like crying again. He's not going to though, not in front of Gerard. "Dude, it's perfectly fine. I don't mind at all! But I bet you want to be alone, right?" Gerard says and goes to open the door. "You're leaving?" Frank asks weakly. "Not if you don't want me to. Do you want me to leave?" Gerard asks and Frank shakes his head. "Can you just like, hang out with me, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but..yeah?"

Gerard nods quickly and Frank pats a space on the bed for Gerard to sit next to him. They're silent for a while and Frank starts to think about his grandfather again. He feels tears coming on and trys so hard to keep them in, but can't. He sniffs and Gerard looks over. "I'm such a baby." Frank cries into his blanket. "No, Frank, your not at all. Trust me, you're doing amazing."

Frank leans closer to Gerard and leans his head on his shoulder. "Do you mind?" Frank whispers through tears. "Of course not, Frank." and with that, Frank wraps both arms around him and lightly cries into Gerard's shirt. Gerard leans in and puts his arm around Frank and throws the blanket over both of them.

They stay like that for a long time.


	4. You make me feel..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! My face is all like :D  
> Next update will be on Friday, January 3rd, 2014.

When Gerard got home that night, Mikey was in the basement. "Hey Mikes" Gerard says tiredly. Mikey yawns in response as Gerard lays on the bed next to him and shuts his eyes. "I have something to tell you.." Mikey says quietly. Gerard sniffs. Mikey sighs. 

"I kinda might have a crush on someone and I need your advice?" Mikey says. Gerard opens one eye. "Who? Is it that Alicia girl you always hang out with?" he asks. "No..she's cool but..not my type." Mikey says even more quiet. "Okay..what is your type?"

"Gabe Saporta?" Mikey says. Gerard opens both eyes quickly. Mikey has never told him that he was into guys. Not that Gerard has a problem with it, because that would be hilariously hypocritical of him. To not make a big deal about it, he says "who's that?" and Mikey tells him long (and detailed) stories about Gabe, the junior in his spanish class until Gerard asks why he needs advice. 

"I don't know if he likes me, we talk a lot but I still can't tell, y'know?" Gerard gets it, he can relate. "Why don't you invite him to eat lunch with us on Monday?" he suggests.

Mikey looks hesitant, but agrees. Gerard is excited to meet Gabe, because if he's important to Mikey, he's important to Gerard. 

The weekend went slow. Frank had to go to the wake and funeral, and it wasn't fun. When he got back to school on Monday, he was looking foward to seeing his friends again. Frank was really sad to think that he can't look foward to getting another note. 

When he got to lunch, Gerard, Andy, and Ray were already there. He sat in an empty seat between Ray and Andy, and took out his lunch. "Hey Frank, did you get another note on Friday?" Ray smiles, but Frank frowns. "Uh yeah I did, but it kinda sucks." He shows them all the note and they all cringe. "I know right, I wish he wouldn't stop with the notes. They make my day.." Frank sighs and Gerard smiles. 

Frank looks up suprised when a random guy comes and sits next to Mikey. "Hey mikeyway." he says and Mikey turns red. Frank looks over and sees that Gerard is laughing and Frank gets it completely. Obviously Ray doesn't understand because he goes "uh hey who are you?"

"I'm Gabe!" Gabe says excitedly. He takes a sip of Mikey's root beer and if Mikey could die and go to heaven, he just did. 

Ray throws an arm over Mikey, meanwhile Andy and Patrick are fighting over the last mozzarella stick. 

"So...how long have you two been dating?" Gabe asks Ray and Mikey. Everyone at the table stops talking and Ray takes his arm off. Mikey and goes pale and his eyes widen with suprise.

"Uh..we're not dating!" Mikey says quickly. Gabe frowns "You're not?" Ray and Mikey both shake their heads weakly.

"Alright, just making sure." Gabe says and leans in and kisses Mikey forcefully. Mikey fails for a second and then relaxes, kissing back passionately. Gerard looks like a deer in the headlights, while Frank cracks up laughing. 

When tongue become's very visible and hands were going in places that were unacceptable in a high school cafeteria, Gerard coughs really loudly and Gabe pulls away. "Sorry." he mumbles in Gerard's direction and turns back to Mikey. "'I'll see you in spanish?" he asks with a sex voice that wasn't really needed in a conversation about spanish, in Gerard's opinion.

Yeah, definitely.." Mikey mumbles, and Gabe leaves.

"Oh. My. God." Mikey whispers and Frank is practically on the floor crying with so much laughter, while Gerard looks like he had just experienced the death of all his loved ones. 

Frank is more then suprised when he see's a note fall out of his locker, he's ecstatic. He picks it up and reads it. 

"Dear Frank,  
As upset as I am that you will never love me, I realized that you may enjoy getting the letters and it would be unfair of me to stop now. I hope they make you happy each day you get one. All I want is for you to be happy, you deserve it.  
-red"

Frank is happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is REALLY short, cause my town is having major snow storms and shit, and i'm afraid my powers gonna shut off soon. So not much happens but yeah. Anyway comment if you like! Thanks for reading!!

Gerard laid down on his bed, and pulls out his sketch book. He traces jagged lines into a circle, and eventually into a face. He adds dark hair with pencil lines hard on the paper. He makes the eyes, crinkled with laughter but still strong. The nose comes second, small with a nose ring through the skin. He adds cheekbones and a small freckle here and there. The thing he spends the most time on is the mouth, formed into a pouty smile. Gerard smiles as adds the lip ring in the corner of the mouth. 

He's fucked.

Frank has plans to hang out in Gerard's basement, so he takes extra time in the shower before hand so he doesn't smell. It's not like he cares about his apperance around Gerard..and he just wants good hygiene. Right?

Frank feels intimidated by the large house infront of him as he rings the doorbell. After about one minute, Mikey opens the door and raises his eyebrows. He's wearing a black shirt of a Jersey rock band, and a lot of eyeliner. "Hey mikey.." Frank says. Mikey moves over a little and gestures for Frank to come in. Frank steps inside the dark house and looks around. The house is pretty normal looking, similar to his own, and that makes Frank sigh with relief.

"Gee went out to get some popcorn for your movie-marathon thing." Mikey says and walks into the kitchen, leaving Frank standing by the door. Frank smiles, remembering when Gerard asked him to watch horror-movies with him tonight. Frank can't stress the fact enough that horror movies are one of the best things ever.

Mikey comes back with two sodas in his hand, and hands Frank one and walks into the living room. Frank follows him awkwardly, looking around at the furniture and items along the shelves. Mikey sits down on a dark-colored couch and Frank sits on the opposite end.

Mikey suddenly turns toward Frank. "So.."

"So?"

"What else are you and Gerard doing tonight?"

"Uh..movies..horror movies."

"That's it?"

"I think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..i'm pretty sure, Mikes."

"The basement isn't soundproof."

"Oh?"

"Just letting you know."

Mikey gets up and goes to his room. Frank coughs a lot. 

Gerard comes home a couple minutes later and walks into the living room. "Oh Frank? You're here." Gerard says when he see's Frank sitting on the couch. "Yeah, Mikey let me in." Frank tells him and stands up as the walk to the basement. Gerard is carrying a bag from a grocery store in his hand.

"He let you in, and leaves you in the living room alone? Oh my god, sorry 'bout him." Gerard sighs as they get into the basement. "Gabe's coming over tonight, apparently? They said it was for studying, but I know that's bullshit. Like, Mikey knows mom and dad aren't home, yet he still has a guy over. They'd kill him if they knew." 

"Well you're having a guy over, aren't you? Kinda hypocritical.." Frank laughs and jumps onto the bed.

Gerard turns red and gulps. "It's different, he's only fifteen..and Gabe is older.." 

"Oh, and you didn't want to have guys over alone when you were fifteen?" Frank asks. 

"Uh..I don't-well I guess I wanted to, but I didn't." Gerard stammers.

"Liar." Frank giggles. "One time, my dad caught me and some guy from my biology class naked in the bathroom when I was sixteen. It totally sucked, but whatever."

Gerard's brain goes really fuzzy after that and he puts in a horror movie. Frank thinks it's really awesome when Gerard makes fun of stupid people in horror movies with him. They watch about four movies and eat three bowls of popcorn, before Frank has to go home.

This was the best night Frank's had since he moved.


End file.
